


The Run

by dianamolloy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink, Short Hair, Spanking, curly hair, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy
Summary: There are consequences to not obeying your husband’s request for you to get up and go for a run with him.Fun, dirty consequences...





	The Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexakeyloveloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexakeyloveloki/gifts).

> Alexa, your birthday might have been a over a month ago but why does that mean the celebration has to end?! Happy birthday again my fellow 🦀 ♋️

"Come on, get up," Tom's rich voice woke her from her pleasant daze. This wasn’t the first time that morning he had tried to rouse her.

"Mmmup," she mumbled, falling asleep again as she spoke, the soft duvet, squishy pillows and deep mattress being an even bigger seducer than her husband at this particular moment in time. There was maybe the sound of the front door closing downstairs but that might have been part of the dream, she didn’t know or care. 

***b****ang***

That time it was _definitely _the door, followed by quick and heavy footfalls up the steps and a hard breathing Tom walked in, face like thunder. She sat up, shoulder twisting into her neck to stretch slightly sore muscles, breaking into a yawn.

He pulled the hood of his dark grey, zip up sweatshirt down and stood at the foot of the bed. “I told you to get up an hour ago and come with me.”

She laughed gently, somewhat croaky from not using her voice yet properly that day. While Tom would exercise, usually a run, at least once a day she much preferred a slower pace to her life and would be known to tease him for wanting to go out even when it was raining. But much like a dog, which they’d talked about getting but with his filming schedule taking him all over the world it hadn’t been the right time, if he didn’t get his heart pumping it left him restless and irritable. She enjoyed her heart to beat hard too but from baser activities that required less outside, a lack of clothing and often no shoes. Mostly. She wasn’t against being fucked clothed and in semi-public. 

”Stand up,” Tom didn’t return her laugh and his face was still closed off.

”What’s got you in such a mood?” She queried, not understanding why her usually affable partner was so grouchy.

”I don’t like to repeat myself, little girl,” he’d taken two long strides and was glaring down at her, his lithe arm reaching out and pulling on her plumper one with a jolt that she felt run through her shoulder.

_Oh_, came the realisation. Followed by a mixture of excitement and trepidation. That fear is what made it so fun.

Scrambling to her feet, she pulled at the pyjama trousers that had gotten twisted in the night to straighten them out and waited in front of him, looking upwards at his taller frame and making eye contact. “I’m sorry.” Tom tilted his head to the side expectantly in reply. _Shit_. She had just woken up, it was hard to keep track. Coffee hadn’t even happened yet. “Daddy. I’m sorry daddy,” this time she got an approving nod.

”You can stop that,” she was still fiddling with her sleepwear. While he mostly stayed in the one spot she would toss and turn and twist herself and the duvet in the night. “I want you to take your clothes off.”

Obeying, she slid down the soft trousers, taking the knickers she wore with them. Tom hadn’t told her to be naked but she knew that’s what he meant, and she also knew what was on the cards. Spanking before coffee really was unfair, but saying so would only get her more in the shit so she kept quiet, lifting the vest top overhead and leaving her breasts on show. The appreciative look behind his eyes wasn’t lost on her and she would never tire of it. But she was also smart enough right now not to smirk as a result, keeping her face demure instead.

He loved it. He loved seeing his usually confident and sure wife apprehensive and submissive to him. The way her cheeks pinked when he closed the gap between them and turned his expression into a leer as he explored her full body with his large hands. Inspecting her. Touching what was his.

”These have faded,” Tom sounded regretful as he grabbed a handful of flesh from her left thigh where the metal pinwheel marks were almost gone. The teeth of them which had pierced her skin were now little scabs. He fell to his knees then and looked up, a smile that turned positively evil playing on his lips and bit down, clamping his own teeth on the remnants of a past play and holding on, hand shooting out to keep her in place as she yelped and tried to jump back. “Ah ah ah,” he chastised.

Telling her to stay, Tom got back onto his feet and walked to deep blue, velvet ottoman. Lifting the lid he removed the black satin blindfold from the small pouch it lived inside of and dropped the cover back in, closing the top back down. "Good girl," he murmured in praise as she had remained perfectly still when he moved back past and stopped behind his lovely wife. Gentle hands ran through her short, copper curls playfully; enjoying how they sprung back when he let go.

The blindfold was tied in place and her vision disappeared in the darkness, which made the change in him playing with her hair, Tom having gone back to absently doing so once the blindfold was on, to yanking it both thrilling and frightening.

Enough that she made a noise of pain.

Enough that she felt herself get wet.

Enough that she knew that Tom, if she reached out behind, would be hard against her palm. Not that she would do that, as he had said, she was a _good girl_. Today, at least.

It was in this grip that she was led back to the bed and draped over Tom’s lap as he sat with his feet flat on the floor, leaving her bare bottom exposed, before he let go. Relief from her scalp became disappointment and she must have given some kind of verbal cue to this because Tom spoke reassuringly, “shhh. I’ll make it hurt again in just a moment.”

Tracing the digits of his right hand down her nape and along her back, he clawed his fingers when reaching her rump to scrape his fingernails over the roundness. It was only enough to give a slight sting but was a promise of what was to come.

***smack***

Tom’s hand rained down on her ass five times in quick succession first on one side then another five on the other, hard and punishing with no build-up to prepare her soft skin. Each time contact was made she cried out and by the fourth strike on the first side she’d had to grab a hold of his firm thigh to stop herself from trying to scramble away from him. It didn’t just smart, it physically hurt - he was strong and using a lot of force behind each swing, the tennis player in him coming out. ”So, so beautiful,” Tom remarked about the reddened flesh when he was done but his wife didn’t really hear him. She was taking lungfuls of air and trying to get her heartbeat back in check.

It was this euphoric haze that meant she didn’t feel him slide himself out the side from underneath her and get to his feet, nor realise that he had turned her malleable body so she faced out now instead of sideways. Had no idea he had lowered his grey track pants down his hips so he could take his erect cock out. All this became instantly clear to her though when Tom lifted her by the hips onto her knees from the splayed position she had ended up in once he’d moved and slammed himself inside her cunt. The front of his clothing feeling like wire wool and not soft cotton against her flaming ass. This time she _did_ try to get away, just a little so she wouldn’t feel him repeatedly aggravate the tender skin. Tried but failed as Tom’s hands remained clamped around her and wouldn’t let her move at all. 

His grunts of pleasure as he took what he wanted from his wife and her cries of pain and the noises of her delicious arousal bounced against the walls. Until her noises took a different turn and became needful moans, arching her back like a stretching cat when she came and calling out his name. 

He loved hearing daddy, he _needed_ to, but he also liked when she used his name. It was him that owned her and him that took her. Tom.

He came with a predatory noise from the back of his throat, pulling out so he could see himself spill across her swollen lips and down her thighs, his cock twitching even once he was spent.

* * *

”Ow,” she hissed turning over once they both had their breaths back and sitting on her sore bum, the sheets now messy. One hand was pulling up the blindfold so it rested on top of her head like sunglasses and blinking at the intrusion to her unaccustomed eyes that the daylight brought. Tom meanwhile was placing himself back inside his trousers.

Leaning forward he kissed her and she wrinkled her nose happily, kissing him back. The arnica cream would have to wait until they showered seeing as he had decided to make such a mess, she thought with a smile. Which they’d do together. He might be soft now but that didn’t mean they couldn't still do some things. A lot of things.

A bark from downstairs interrupted her happy glow and the man who had still been gazing at her like she was lunch until that moment suddenly softened around the eyes and with a sheepish but charming grin said “happy birthday?”


End file.
